The Cure
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: One-Shot: What would happen if they found a cure for the tracker venom? Will Katniss be able to bring herself to do? Will Peeta return to normal? Check it out! First Hunger Games fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

The Cure ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Hey people, this is my first fanfic that is not Naruto related and I hope you like. Take it easy on me if it's up to your standards. Me and my friend Lexi thought this would be awesome to do so here we go **

* * *

><p>Katniss's P.O.V.<p>

"Katniss, Katniss!"

I looked to see that it's Boggs. When he catches up to me, he was panting hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked suspicious.

"Nothing's wrong. I have great news to tell you" Boggs said smiling.

"What news?" I asked curious.

"The doctors think that they have found a way to bring Peeta back to his old self" Boggs said smiling.

I instantly froze. They found a cure. Peeta will return to his normal self. I felt my heart stop for a second.

"How?" I asked grabbing a fist full of Boggs' shirt.

"Katniss calm down. I think it will be better that be better if the doctors tell you" Boggs said as takes my hand off his shirt.

He takes to the infirmary. I felt relieved, hopeful, and joy all at once. If this works, Peeta will return to me. Boggs brings to the front of Peeta's hospital room. We were standing in front o the one-way mirror.

"Solider Everdeen"

I looked to see a woman with long red hair that went down her shoulders, piercing green eyes, and a slight scar on her right cheek. I wonder where she got that from but that isn't important right now.

"Who are you?" I asked curious.

"My name's Allison and I think have an answer to the tracker venom in your friend" Allison said smiling slightly.

"What is it?" I asked a little too eagerly.

Allison smiled at me and I looked away feeling embarrassed.

"I'm pretty sure that we can null in void the venom with a certain body fluid into the victim but a certain person has to do it" Allison said giggling.

Boggs was blushing red. I'm confused. What body fluid and who was going to do it? Why were they acting so weird?

"Okay what body fluid and who's doing it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Boggs explains to me what and who's doing what. It took a few minutes for it to sink in.

"Whaaaaaaat!" I yelled shocked.

My voice echoes through the halls. I'm sure that half of District 13 heard me. How could they expect me to do…that? I…I can't.

"No, I can't" I said shaking my head.

"Don't you want to save Peeta?"Boggs said frowning.

"I do but isn't there another way than…that?" I asked inwardly shuddering.

"None that I or my team can think of" Allison said shaking her head.

"You guys have kissed before so this shouldn't be too hard" Boggs said nonchalant.

I stared at him like he was crazy. Kissing is one thing but that was another matter. How the hell will I be able to do that?

"Boggs, can I talk to Solider Everdeen for a moment?" Allison asked sweetly.

Boggs nodded and walked down the hall. Allison waited until he was out of hearing distance before she turned to face me. She walks around me a few times. I feel like an insert under a microscope then she stops behind me. I felt two hands grab my breasts and squeezed them.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I asked getting away from her.

"You are a C-cup, am I right?" She asked smiling.

I stood there in shock. This woman I never met just groped me. There was no way in hell I was going to answer that. I took a swing at her but she stops it with her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes so what's the real reason why you can't do this?" She asked letting go of my fist.

I couldn't tell her my real reason. It's too embarrassing.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I was shocked. How did she know?

"I could tell because it's the only reasonable explanation. Don't worry I won't tell no one" Allison said patting me on the shoulder.

I sighed in relief. If people found out, I would die of embarrassment. If she did tell, I would have to kill her on the spot.

"What now?" I asked curious.

"I think you should talk to Peeta then we'll get you ready" Allison said before leaving.

I looked at Peeta through the mirror then walked in. He was asleep. I walked towards him quietly so he doesn't wake up. He seemed so peaceful. I touched his check and traced his lips with my thumb. In a short time, I'm going to lose my virginity and taking Peeta's. I sighed loudly. This is getting worse and worse.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked down to see that Peeta was awake. I removed my hand from his face. I wanted to say something but I couldn't.

"What does the Capitol's mutt want with me?" He asked with venom.

Does he really think that? No, he's brainwashed. Even so it still stings when it comes out his mouth. He constantly insults me and I couldn't take it anymore. So I walked out and lean against the door. I looked down and slumps to the floor. What do I do now? If I do this, will Peeta really go back to his old self or will he remain the same? I'm so confused.

I felt something cold against my forehead. I looked up to see that it was Haymitch with a water bottle. I took it and drank it as Haymitch leaned against the opposite wall. It was pretty silent but I didn't mind until he spoke.

"So you're going to do it?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it's going to work" I said running my hand through my hair.

"I dint know you were that much of a wimp" He said folding his arms.

I can feel him staring at me. Wait, did he just call me a wimp? I'm not a wimp and no one calls me a wimp and lives.

"I'm not a wimp" I shouted.

"Prove it then. Prove that you're not a wimp" Haymitch said standing in front of me.

I jumped to my feet and gave him my best glare.

"I will" I said going off to find Allison.

As I turned the corner, I realized to things. I don't know where she was and that I've been tricked. I really started to hate Haymitch even more. I then collided with someone and fell on my butt.

"Watch it" I said getting off the ground.

"Back at ya, Katniss"

I see that I collided with Allison. How convenient?

"I'm ready" I said determined.

She looked at me and smiled. She smiles too much. She had me followed her to the lab and explains to me how to do 'things' to Peeta. I suddenly felt dizzy all of sudden but I pulled myself together. What made it worse was that she made practice the stuff. I feel dirty now. A few hours late, I think I have this down pact.

"Oh and one last thing" Allison said walking towards a closet.

She opens it t reveal a lacy black bra with a matching black thong. My jaw fell to the floor. Was she expecting me to wear this? No, I'm drawing the line. There was no way in hell that I'm wearing that.

"No, I'm putting my foot down" I said frowning.

"Ok I understand"

"We have an understanding" I said smirking.

"Yea I understand that you scare. Most people are" Allison said putting it back.

Scared? Who does she think she's talking to?

"I'm not scared of anything especially some underwear" I said talking it.

I walked out and into the nearest bathroom. I stripped off all my clothes and put it on. Surprisingly it fits just right but this thong is bothering me. I put a robe on and gave my clothes to Allison. I walked out and saw Boggs waiting for me. He told me that it was time. I nodded and we walked to Peeta's hospital room. He patted me on the shoulder and wished me luck.

"No one will see us through the mirror, right?" I asked a little nervous.

"We made sure that no one will come. Go get 'em" Boggs said leaving.

I stood in front of the door. I took in a deep breath.

"_Please let this work?_" I thought as I walked in.

Peeta looked at me and glared.

"What are you doing here?" He asked frowning.

"Shut up you. I'm done taking your insults and it's payback time" I said taking the robe.

It fell to the ground.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? I've seen better" Peeta said looking away.

That was it. I jumped on him and unzipped his pants. Apparently the nurses left Peeta's shirt. I took his pants and boxers off and started to stroke his cock. It started to get hard in hand. I smirked to myself and I started sucking on his neck. I thought I would hear some kind of protest but all I got was restraint moans and groans. I work my way down to his nipples and suck on one of them.

I stroked fast on Peeta's shaft and he started thrusting into hand. When his nipples were hard enough, I work further down until I was at his cock. It was a decent size so I started licking the tip. I swirled my tongue around the head and tried slowly taking it in by inches. When I had most of it in my mouth, I started bobbing my head up and down.

Peeta throw his head back into the pillow and tried to thrust further into my mouth. I held his hips down with hands. I sucked on him while I massaged his balls.

"Uh…feels so good" he moans.

I can feel his cock twitch in my mouth. I remember that it means that he's close. I sped up on the sucking and within a few seconds, Peeta came in my mouth. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I swallowed it and untied the bra. Peeta was panting and was still hard. I wrapping my breast around his shaft and started rubbing them up and down. Peeta moan and struggled against the restraints.

"K-Katniss…please untie me" Peeta pleaded.

"Do you feel good?" I asked smirking.

"T-this feels amazing" Peeta said thrusting.

I started licking the tip as tit-fucked him. Peeta continued to moan. He was putty in my hand. I sucked on him. I could get use to this.

"Uh K-Katniss, I'm gonna cum" Peeta said as he came on my face and breasts.

I got rid of the thong. Whoever invented thong is an idiot. I was completely naked and climbed on top of Peeta. I position his shaft at my womanhood. I slowly inserted him in me. It hurts a lot. I took deep breaths as I finally got it all the way in. I tried to adjust to Peeta's size. "K-Katniss, you a-"He didn't finish. I see the shock and worried look on his face.

"Yea I am but I'm willingly to do this because….I love you, Peeta" I said as kissed on the lips.

I felt him kiss back. It's working. I pulled back and started to move. I used his shoulders for balance. It started to feel good. I went faster and Peeta started thrust upwards. We matched each other thrust for thrust. I moaned at Peeta picked up the pace.

"P-Peeta, harder…please" I moaned.

He obligated and went harder. This felt so good. I untied Peeta's restraints and Peeta flipped us over so that he was on top. He thrusted fasted into me and played with breast. He had strong hand and started sucking on my neck. Oh God, this felt so good. I felt like I was in heaven. I wrapped my legs around Peeta's waist. He grabbed my waist and thrusted harder.

"K-Katniss, I'm g-gonna cum" Peeta whispered into my ear.

"Cum inside me" I said holding on to his neck.

A few more thrusts, Peeta and I came together. We passed out from our intense lover making.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Peeta's P.O.V.

I woke up and felt that my hands were loose. I felt something soft and squishy under my head. Whatever it was, it was very comfortable. Wait, soft and squishy. I opened my eyes to see that Katniss was under me and I had my face one her chest. Why is she naked? Why am I naked? What the heck happened last night? Katniss started to wake up and she stared at me.

"Peeta, are you… back to normal?" She asked sounding worried.

She was worried about e. I smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Does that answer your question and what happen last night?" I asked confused.

She explains to me how I got here, why we were naked, everything else. I was shocked. Katniss was willingly to lose her virginity to save me. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her on her neck. She blushed and hit me lightly upside the head. I just laughed. The door opens to show a shocked Gale.

"Uhh I'll come back later" Gale said walking out.

"This is going to be awkward" Katniss said pushing her hair back.

I smiled and kissed in the cheek.

"Who cares as long as we have each other" I said happily.

She smiled back and slipped on my clothes. I had other clothes so it didn't matter. We walked out and saw Haymitch and Allison waiting for us. Allison told us that it was only a lucky guess that I'm back to normal.

"What? It was only a lucky guess!" Katniss yelled angrily.

"And no one saw what you but we sure did hear what went on. Who knew that Katniss would be so vocal" Haymitch said smirking.

Katniss's face turned red and chased Allison and Haymitch through the hallways. I laughed as I followed them.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the weaponry<p>

Gale was practicing with guns. He was shooting at a picture of Peeta. The picture had a bunch of bullet holes in it.

"Damn Peeta! I was supposed to take Katniss's virginity" Gale said throwing the unloaded gun on the ground.

The gun bounced on the ground and hit Gale on the forehead, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 1<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Cure ch. 2

**Nicole: Hey people, I know that some of you want me to continue this because you like this fanfic so much. I wasn't too sure on how to do that but I have figure out how to do it. I hope you like it so here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>Katniss' P.O.V<p>

It's been 3 years since the overthrown of the Capital and the death of President Snow. A council was put into place with a member from each district to discuss the issues and come up with solutions to solve them. It was coming together slowly but it's a lot better than the former way of government. Everything was going back to normal or as normal as it was going to get.

I miss my sister Prim dearly and I see a little bit of her in my daughter Emily. They both have blond hair thought Emily's hair is more curly than Prim's and bright blue eyes. Emily was born a few months after the war. I found out that I was pregnant with Peeta child a few weeks after I got the tracker venom out of his system. I kicked both Allison and Haymitch's ass for what they did but I don't regret what I did.

It brought Peeta and closer together and we have a beautiful daughter because of it. I can't see my life without Peeta or Emily. Allison is taking care of Haymitch for his excessive drinking and it's working. I'm not sure of how she's doing that but something's telling me that I don't want to know. My mother is now District 4 working in new hospital since being in 12 is too painful for her because of Prim's death.

We talk occasionally over the phone and we go there to visit her so she can Emily. When we are in 4, I check up on Annie and her son Fin. Fin is a mirror image of his father and he's a very energetic kid. I check up on them as a favor to Finnick because he died on one of the missions to invade the Capitol and I know he would do the same for me.

We may not have been that close but I do consider him a friend and I owed him that much to check up on his family. Annie is doing better now that she's back in District 4 but she still has nightmares. Johanna is… well she's Johanna and there's not much I can say about that. Gale is going back and forth between District12 and 's gotten a fancy job working with the new government but he's been acting weird around me.

I have an idea why he's acting like this but he won't stay in one place long enough for me to talk to him. I don't like this tension between us. I miss my friend and hunting partner and being able to talk to him. I go into the wood and go hunting for the sake of old times since I have enough money to buy food. I walk around the woods with my bow and arrows.

I feel at peace when I'm out here and a part of me feels closer to my father. I haven't thought about my father in while and I have been able to let go of the pain that I felt when I lost him all those years go. I have Peeta to thank for that and I'm grateful for that. I miss my father dearly and he thought me how to survive in the woods if anything happened.

He also taught me how to shoot an arrow and it stuck with me all these years and help me survive. My father taught me how to be a survivor. I often wonder if he's proud of me. If he's smiling down on me from wherever he is. I know wherever he is that he's taking care of Prim and that she's happy.

I walked through the wood a little longer before deciding to turn back. It was going to get dark soon when something caught my eye. I go low to the ground so I could get a better look. I crept closer to see that it was Gale unloading one of his snares.

"Gale?" I asked catching his attention.

He looks up at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey Catnip" Gale said throwing the rabbits he caught over his shoulder.

"How have you been?" I asked uncomfortable with the tension between us.

"I've been good. What about you?" He asked walking away from me.

"Gale, we need to talk" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugs my hand and keeps walking. Gale becomes silent. I frown and walks in front of him. We really need to talk and we're doing it now. "What the hell is wrong with you? You have been avoiding me for the 3 years and I want to know why" I said glaring at him.

"Do you really want to know why, Katniss? Do you really want to know?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, I do. Tell me"

Gale takes my face in his hands and smashes his lips onto mine. I was shocked that he was kissing. I wasn't expecting it but I couldn't do this to Peeta. My heart is with Peeta and I don't have any romantic feelings for Gale at all. I push Gale away and I could see the hurt in Gale's eyes. I care for Gale but it would hurt him more if I led him on.

"I love you Katniss so much that it hurts. I regret losing you to the Bread Boy. You were supposed to love me, not him and you were supposed to have my child, not his. That's why I've been avoiding you, Katniss" Gale said as the anger and bitterness becomes apparent in his voice.

I don't want to hurt Gale anymore than he already was but he needs to hear this. I put my hand on his shoulder and make him look at me.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you in that way. You are my best friend and I want you in my life but if you can't get past this bitterness than this is where we part ways" I said walking away from Gale.

I'm not sure if he'll ever get past his bitterness but I hope he does. I return home to find Peeta in the kitchen making cheese buns and Emily with her face covered in flour. I wanted to laugh but I held it in. She sees me in the doorway of the kitchen and attaches herself to my leg.

"Mommy, you're back!" Emily said excitedly.

I smiled at her as I take her in my arms. I never thought I would be a mother because of the Hunger Games but now that games are non-existent and I have Emily, I love being a mother. I love my daughter with all my heart. I kiss her on the top of her head.

"Why have you been doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Baking with Daddy and I got covered in flour" Emily said giggling.

She's definitely her father's child. She loves helping Peeta in the bakery or just spending time with him. Emily is a daddy's girl and Peeta loves her as much as I do. Peeta is a wonderfully dad and husband.

"How was the woods?" Peeta asked kissing me on the lips.

"It was… good" I said blushing.

Peeta and I have married for about 2 years now and I still haven't gotten used to him showing me affection. I go upstairs to give Emily a bath and out her in her pajamas. Peeta puts her down for bed and reads her story. I took one of the cheese buns and moan a little bit. I love cheese buns and I love it more when Peeta makes them.

"Looks like I caught someone red handed"

I see Peeta leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. I laugh a little as I finished off my cheese bun.

"I couldn't help myself. You know how much I like them" I said sheepish.

He makes his way towards me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. I inhale his scent and snuggle my face into the crook of his neck. When I'm in Peeta's arm, I feel safe, warm, loved and most of all… I feel wanted. I know that this where I want to be.

"I love you, Katniss" Peeta said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too, Peeta" I said kissing him on the lips.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
